The present invention relates to valves and more particularly to a structurally improved shutoff valve which connects between a water source and a supply pipe and the connection does without applying glue so as to ensure a smooth operation of the valve.
A shutoff valve is adapted to control the water flow between a water source and a supply pipe which sequentially connects to a tap for supplying water to a sink, a basin or a bath, the shuoff valve can control the waterflow and shut off the water flow to facilitate the replacement of a tap from a pipe.
Typical shutoff valve (as shown in FIG. 1) includes a tubular housing 1 connected to a water source and a waterflow pipe respectively by necessary fittings, a valve ball 4 rotatably disposed in the housing between a pair of flexible rings and controlled by a swivel knob, a nipple 2 screw connected to the housing 1 with applying the waterproof glue therebetween. In order to ensure a permanent coupling, a proper amount of the glue applied is very important, more or less will cause problems such that if the glue is inadequate, the water will unavoidably leak out, and if the glue is excessive, the residual glue will permeate into the valve and contaminate the flexible rings that prevents the valve ball from a smooth operation.